


Flash. Bang. Nothing's the same.

by Crapholeyeahthatsme



Series: McNamara is soft and Wilbur deserves better - A novel by me [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Angst, John is soft, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad John, Wilbur is soft, Wilbur's a maniac, let my boys be happy, little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapholeyeahthatsme/pseuds/Crapholeyeahthatsme
Summary: Wilbur Cross went into the black and white and came out a raving lunatic. How does John react to his husband's disappearance?I'm really bad at summaries.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara
Series: McNamara is soft and Wilbur deserves better - A novel by me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827076
Kudos: 19





	Flash. Bang. Nothing's the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start... yes I know that when Wilbur went into the B&W 13 years ago Gay marriage wasn't legal. But for the sake of this fanfic lets pretend it always has been - because also, yes, it should have always been.

His head was swimming with thoughts. What if's. All he wanted was his husband back. His muse. But he was in the Black and White, putting himself in danger to save this shithole of a world. 

He couldn’t lose him. He had to come out of there. He just had to keep reminding himself that Wilbur would be quick. He would come back. He would always come back. He promised. 

He would - 

“General” Someone behind him exclaimed. 

John turned around and was met with a grave looking Xander Lee. 

“What is it Lee?” He responded 

“General we’ve… we lost Wilbur sir” 

“You, you what?” John wavered “you, lost him. WELL FUCKING FIND HIM” 

John’s voice rose louder than anyone had ever heard it. 

“Yes sir” Xander nodded and turned back to the console.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

After an hour of John pacing back and forth and every P.E.I.P agent in the building scanning the Black and White they’d still found nothing. 

“Can someone please tell me why the fuck you haven’t found my hus-”

John was cut off by a whisper coming from the corner of the room. 

“What in God's name is that?” John asked 

“I don’t know sir” the only P.E.I.P agent left in the room muttered. 

“I know what it is” a cool voice replied from behind the men.

John knew that voice. He whipped around and his face broke into a smile that reached his eyes and further. 

“Wilbur!” He called out excitedly practically running towards his husband's arms… which remained crossed over his torso. 

John slowed his pace as he realised the stone cold expression on his lovers face. An expression that looked entirely unfamiliar on the usually soft and smiley face of Wilbur Cross. 

“Will, what’s wrong love?” John asked, approaching his husband at a much slower pace, as if approaching a wild animal.

Suddenly, before John could blink a wide smile broke out on Wilburs face. John almost jumped with joy. His husband was okay! He was smiling. 

But then he started laughing. And not the cute chuckle that John had fallen in love with all those years ago. No, It was a manic laugh that reverberated off of the walls of the control room and rang through John's ears until his head felt like it was going to explode. 

“Will? This isn’t funny Will. Please stop you’re scaring me love” John was struggling to keep his voice level. Wilbur was fucking with him. He had to be. 

No, Wilbur wouldn’t take it this far. As soon as he saw his love’s terrified expression he would have stopped. 

This wasn’t Wilbur. 

“Wilbur please”

“Wilbur is dead” he spoke with a cool tone, it was almost too calm. “Wilbur Cross died, and in his place I was born. You can call me Wiley, Love” 

Something about the way that Wilbur, no, Wiley called him love sent shivers like a thousand knives up Johns back. Wilbur used to call him love. And it always brought him such comfort. But now, it made him want to throw up. 

“What happened to you?” John muttered 

“I met God. He’s such a great friendy-wend. And I’m going to help him. I’m going to help him take over the world.” Wiley laughed again. That sick, twisted laugh, a sound that John has never heard from any creature anywhere. 

“But you don’t believe in god Will, you never did. You always told me that.”

“Oh John, when you’ve stared him in the face. When you’ve tickled his belly-well. You cannot argue against that John, that’s all REAL!” 

John could feel the tears pooling behind his eyes. 

Wiley spoke again in that same chilling tone that was so different from his Wilbur. 

“I am filled with so many feelings John. Hatred. Longing. Need. I need to feed John. The black and white feeds me. It’s such a beautiful place John. When I take over the world you could come there too. You will! That or… I will have to kill you.” he looked lost in thought for a moment “Well, I must be off. Lots of plans to hatch. Worlds to destroy. People to kill. Don’t you worry love, you will see me again, I’ll make sure of it.” 

And with a wink he disappeared into the Black and White that menacing laugh still pouring from his lips. 

John sat. Stunned. He didn’t know whether he was going to cry, throw up or pass out. But it was probably all of the above in that order. 

Before he could stop them tears were cascading down his cheeks. He put his hands against his eyes to stop them but it was no use. He was gone. The only person that ever gave a shit about him was gone. 

Memories of their time together came rushing back to him. 

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The first time they’d met. When John was only 22 and Wilbur was 26. It had been the first day of his mentoring. And Wilbur had greeted him with a handshake and a flirty wink before getting to work. All throughout that day they’d flirted and showed off for each other, but it wasn’t until 4 months later that Wilbur made a move and asked him to dinner. 

Their first kiss flashed through his mind. It was after their second date, sitting under a tree on that warm Saturday evening. Wilbur had gazed into John’s eyes and pulled him in by his neck for a soft, deep kiss. It was like something out of the sappy romance movies they had just watched that they both claimed to hate whilst hiding their tears. They had each other. And it would always stay the same.

Their first fight. Wilbur was home late on their one year anniversary and John went crazy on him. Screaming that it was an important night and accusing him of cheating. Wilbur had screamed back how dare he accuse him of cheating and that he knew tonight was special before pulling a gorgeous bouquet of roses (John's favourite) and a tray of John’s favourite cinnabons out of his bag. “Sorry love, I was at Ted's." Of course they’d made up instantly and cuddled on the couch all night stuffing their faces with Cinnabons. They had each other. And it would always stay the same.

The night that Wilbur proposed. Two years ago to this day. John was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for when Wilbur got back from a late night P.E.I.P meeting. As he turned around to grab the oregano from the cupboard he damn nearly tripped over his boyfriend who was down on one knee brandishing a gorgeous silver engagement band. John was crying so much he couldn’t even say yes. They had each other. And it would always stay the same.

And their wedding day. Barely 6 months ago. The best night of both of their lives. Both had cried the second they stepped onto the aisle, until the second the dancing started. They held each other close all night on the dance floor and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. And everything was okay. Because they had each other. And it would always stay the same.

The final memory that flashed through John's head was of a mere 3 hours ago. His husband had volunteered to enter the Black and White to discover what they were dealing with. John had begged him not to go.  
“Will, it’s too dangerous. I can’t lose you” John had cried  
Wilbur had kissed his forehead lightly and whispered “Hey, John, I’m coming back my love. I promise, I will never leave you”  
And with one final kiss he had walked through the portal and left John awaiting his return.

John sat on the floor of the control room, his body shaking violently with his sobs. His soulmate was gone. His Wilbur was never coming back. He didn’t know how to move on from this. The memories plaguing him forever.

What he did know was that nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever shared my writing with anyone and it's on a public website haha
> 
> Feedback is happily accepted
> 
> And I might make this into a series who knows. 
> 
> \- Soph xo


End file.
